


Jackson's Horse-ish Problem

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Genderbending, Horse Pussy, Horse cock, Lust, M/M, Other, Semi-Bestiality, Transformation, True Love, Unwanted Lust, bizarre, curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and Scott are put under the same curse, giving then both diffrent genitals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackson's Horse-ish Problem

Jackson knew if they didnt find some kind of reversal than he would eventually break. And he did break. Not that he perticularly wanted it. It was the curse. God damn Stiles, the fucking idiot screws up yet again and some how Jackson and Scott and the two to pay the price. How is that fair?

Each day the thoughts had grown worse, more complex, the need and yearning driving him crazy. By the week and a half mark he was going out of his mind. He refused to sink to such a level though, he swore to himself that no matter how bad it got he would not sink so low as to let that bastard Scott (his alpha) fuck him. No way. And yet that's all he could think of, the lust was so intense.

He had to give the annoying guy credit though, if roles were reversed he knew he wouldn't be able to hold off as long as Scott had. He knew Scott's new equipment must have been driving the guy wild too. Still at least Scott's urges were normal for a guy, or at least a straight guy. If roles were reversed and he got the over-grown, odd cock he would care less. It wouldnt be a big deal at all. All he'd have to do is fuck a pussy, the problem was that pussy was currently between his own legs, where it had no right belonging.

It would be bad enough if he'd been cursed with just a regular pussy, but no he had to go and end up with a mare pussy. That's right his pussy was that which belonged on a horse, not a teenage stud. It was overly large, the skin around it was brownish, the folds hungry, and it was just wrong, being right there where his precious cock had been and still should be. And due to his stupid pussy he was in constant heat-horniness, wanting any cock inside him, no mater whose it was, bigger was better but any cock would do, but still he fought the feelings, urges, and desires. But the cock he knew he needed, knew was made for his pussy was Scott's cock, which had been transformed into the cock of a stallion.

At the two week mark a new part to the curse emerged and Jackson found himself with a horse's tail, ears traveling higher up on his head than they should be, and a very light coat of fur growing across his stomach and back. Deaton hadnt found a fucking cure yet, as far as he could find there was no cure. The spell had to be waited out. If Jackson gave in before six months had passed and let Scott fuck him than the pussy would remain forever. But waiting it out wasnt going to be as simple as the both of them initally thought now. The curse was slowly transforming them into actual horses, and the transformation could only be stopped by Scott's horse dick in Jackson's pussy. Jackson wasnt sure which was worse, being a full on mare for a little over five months or just getting it over with, being fucked by a dude, and live with this pussy for the rest of his life. Oh and there was more good news too , if he caved in and had someone else fuck him he would lose his intelligence and become a cock-obessed whore. And if he went all the way through and became a full on horse, his urges would only get worse, and if Scott managed to fuck him then they would both remain horses forever. He would litteraly live for ever, being Scott's fuck toy. There was no winning here. He didnt want any of the available outcomes.

Jackson spent the next day thinking about it. It was hard to think clearly, but he had bought an extra large dildo, reluctantly, and was using it to fuck himself. Imbetween orgasms he could think the clearest. He realized there was no way he would be able to hold out for another five and a half months. As much as he hated it, he had to give in before it was too late. He'd rather have a pussy the rest of his life than to become a horse and full on mare, though neither were good options.

Jackson's parents were gone so that evening he had Scott come over. Scott seemed more out of it than Jackson was and Scott also had a tail and a coat of black hair growing in. The moment Scott was in the door and Jackson smelled his musk, Jackson's pussy went into overdrive, his mind became foggy and he took Scott right there in the living room. The night went on and on, eventually after the fifth time they went to Jackson's room and by the eighth time they fell asleep with Scott's cock still up Jackson pussy.

When Jackson awoke the next morning, he felt something weird in his ass, it felt good, just diffrent. It took him a second to realize it was Scott's cock. Jackson reached down to rub his pussy but found his cock back instead. That fuckhead Deaton was wrong, he did get his large man meat back. He was over static, he wasnt going to remain a pussyboy for the rest of his life. He was so happy that he began fucking himself on Scott's cock until his ass was full of Scott's human seed. 

Jackson rolled over onto his back. He was back to normal, kind of. He still had the tail, he would always have it, and he had a new outlook on life. While he would always find girls hot and attractive, he knew he was a cock man now, would always desire a cock in his ass, especially if that cock was unhumanly a foot long and belonged to Scott. He now couldnt imagine loving anyboy more than Scott, and while this initailly made him sick to his stomach, he quickly realized that this was the best outcome he could have ever hoped for.


End file.
